SC-DHEC BOL-ISO Summary The South Carolina Department of Health and Environmental Control (SC-DHEC), Bureau of Laboratories (BOL), serves as the state public health laboratory with a mission of improving the quality of life for South Carolinians by protecting and promoting the health of the public and environment. The BOL Food Microbiology Laboratory has maintained the ability to test for foodborne pathogens and food quality indicator organisms for over 35 years and in 2016 achieved ISO/IEC 17025 accreditation. During this cooperative agreement, the Food Microbiology Laboratory will maintain ISO/IEC 17025 accreditation by remaining compliant with requirements set forth by our accrediting body and by maintaining a quality management system that addresses and conforms to all elements of ISO/IEC 17025 standards by performing internal audits, management reviews, proficiency testing, and quality system improvements. Our scope of accreditation will be enhanced by the validation of new methods and instrumentation to maintain and expand our testing capabilities in support of a more comprehensive food surveillance system. Through a partnership with the state Manufactured Food Retail Program Standards (MFRPS), the Food Microbiology laboratory will participate in the Sample Collection and Analysis Project by testing at least 75 samples annually. This partnership strengthens the food safety network locally by encouraging communication and the development of effective processes for food collection and testing. The sharing of data generated through routine surveillance activities in eLEXNET will allow the Food and Drug Administration access to our data for enforcement activities. The fact that this data will be generated in an ISO/IEC 17025 accredited laboratory will streamline analytical review and allow the FDA to rapidly respond and enforce regulatory compliance. The overall goal of this project is the support and development at the national level of an integrated food safety system.